interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Fair
English Pronunciation * * *: * * Etymology 1 , from . Cognate with Swedish fager. Adjective # Beautiful, of a pleasing appearance, with a pure and fresh quality. #: Monday's child is '''fair' of face.'' # Unblemished and innocent; clean and pure. #: one's '''fair' name'' # Light in color, pale, particularly as regards skin tone but also refers to blond hair. #: She had '''fair' hair and blue eyes.'' # Just, equitable. #: He must be given a '''fair' trial.'' # Adequate, reasonable, or decent. #: The patient was in a '''fair' condition after some treatment.'' # Between the baselines. Synonyms * pretty * pure * pale * honest * just * equitable Derived terms * all's fair in love and war * fair and square * fair cop * fair copy * fair sex * fair go * fair play * fair use Translations * Armenian: գեղեցիկ (geġec'ik) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (gōngzhèngde) * Danish: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: , , * German: , * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: , * Old English: fæger, cyrten * Scottish Gaelic: maiseach, bòidheach, sgèimheach * Swedish: * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (gōngzhèngde) * Czech: * Danish: retfærdig * Dutch: eerlijk, rechtvaardig, rechtschapen, correct, fair * Finnish: , , , , * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: , , * Hungarian: * Italian: , , , * Portuguese: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (xiāngdāngde) * Danish: rimelig * Dutch: redelijk, schappelijk, doenbaar * Finnish: , , * German: den Umständen entsprechend; angebracht; erträglich, ganz ordentlich (colloquial) * Hebrew: , , * Hungarian: * Italian: , * Portuguese: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: rimlig, skälig * Danish: , * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: *: Hair: blond , blonde * German: , , * Greek: *: Hair: ξανθός *: Skin: ανοιχτός * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: (hair), (skin) * Irish: * Italian: *: Hair: biondo , bionda *: Skin: chiaro , chiara * Scottish Gaelic: bàn, fionn * Swedish: ljuslagd, blond * Finnish: Noun # Something which is fair (in various senses of the adjective). #: When will we learn to distinguish between the '''fair' and the foul?'' # A woman, a member of the ‘fair sex’; also as a collective singular, women. #* 1744, Georg Friedrich Händel, Hercules, act 2, scene 8 #*: Love and Hymen, hand in hand, #*: ''Come, restore the nuptial band! #*: ''And sincere delights prepare #*: ''To crown the hero and the '''fair'. #* 1749, Henry Fielding, Tom Jones, Folio Society 1973, p. 39: #*: In enjoying, therefore, such place of rendezvous, the British fair ought to esteem themselves more happy than any of their foreign sisters .... Verb # to construct or design a structure whose primary function is to produce a smooth outline and reduce air drag. Etymology 2 From , from . Noun # A community gathering to celebrate and exhibit local achievements. # An event for public entertainment and trade, a market. # An event for professionals in a trade to learn of new products and do business. Translations * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (jíshì) * Dutch: jaarmarkt , kermis * Finnish: * French: * German: , (Austrian), , * Italian: * Japanese: フェアー (feā) * Marathi: मेळा * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: vašar , sajam * Spanish: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (yìmàihuì) * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: , * Italian: * Japanese: 市 (いち, ichi) * Portuguese: feira * Russian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (bólǎnhuì) * Finnish: , * German: , * Polish: * : laat Verb # To smoothen or even a surface (especially a connection or junction on a surface). # To bring into perfect alignment (especially about rivet holes when connecting structural members). # To make fair. Derived terms * fair off, fair up Translations * Finnish: * Finnish: , ---- German Adjective fair # just, equitable, adequate, honest, in good spirit #: ein '''faires' Spiel'' #: Es ist nur '''fair', auch wenn alle gleich schlecht behandelt werden.'' Antonyms * unfair Synonyms * anständig * ehrlich * gerecht * gleich * ausgeglichen (referring to several sides or concurring parties) * adäquat * sauber (fig.) Derived terms * Fairness, alternative Fairneß * fair spielen, fair play, Fairplay * fair-use-Doktrin ---- Irish Pronunciation * Verb # to watch Inflection Mutation Category:ga:Vision de:fair et:fair el:fair es:fair fa:fair fr:fair gl:fair io:fair it:fair kn:fair kk:fair ku:fair lt:fair hu:fair my:fair nl:fair no:fair pl:fair pt:fair ro:fair ru:fair simple:fair fi:fair sv:fair ta:fair te:fair uk:fair vi:fair zh:fair